Role-playing Page for pg 84!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Role-playing Page for pg 84! 95 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 3 years ago Okay...what the HELL WEATHER?! It's the week of Valentine's day, in the middle of February....and you decide to be in the low to mid-70's?! Not that I'm complaining or anything, but still! Anyways, this week the polls to nominate contestants for the first annual Hyde will open! I'll upload the polls soon, so be sure to take the time to think about who want to see win! Edit: Nah Eddie, I'm tired you can handle save the Creature yourself. Oh, and the polls are up! Recommend 8 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Tairais • 3 years ago (( Dude I feel ya, it was 73 yesterday and the high today is 21. This hecking weather, man! )) 4 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 3 years ago (( Punch the weather in it's stupid, indecisive face! .... YEAH )) 4 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 3 years ago (( IM GONNA FIGHT THE SUN )) 4 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 3 years ago (( I'LL BACK YOU UP )) 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 chatterghosts • 3 years ago (I'LL BACK THE BOTH OF YOU UP!!! X3) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago (Try to stay in the shade when you can! Don't stare at the sun for too long! Don't touch any fire! *hands fire extinguisher*) 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • 3 years ago (Stay hydrated when you do! Wear a hat so your head doesn't get sunburnt! Take breaks often! *holds out backpack full of supplies*) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 3 years ago (( ONWARDS TO VICTORY )) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Tairais • 3 years ago (*sits with sunglasses on, eating popcorn, and laughing*) •Share › Avatar Tairais Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (( *Muffled screaming from literally in space* )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 3 years ago (*dying of laughter and worry* Don't forget to bring oxygen...!) •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (( OXYGEN IS FOR WIMPS, WHERE WE'RE GOING WE BREATHE HYDROGEN )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 3 years ago (But... if you kill the sun... there won't be anymore hydrogen for you to breathe... unless you plan on taking its corpse back with you for the journey home.) •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (( Of course, I wouldn't waste a tasty snack. That'd be rude. )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 3 years ago (Ah, that's good! Just blow on your food before you take a bite! You'll regret eating too fast when your tongue is burnt and you can't taste for a week.) •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (( Duly noted! )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 3 years ago (Happy to help!) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 3 years ago (Just make sure you wear lots of sunscreen! And drink plenty of water! *is concerned about your decision to fight the sun*) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (( HECK YOU YOU GIANT BALL OF GAS )) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Tairais • 3 years ago (TAKE IT DOWN LIKE SAITAMA!!!) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (( *Punches the sun in the face completely monotone* )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • 3 years ago (I mean... violence isn't always the answer... but if you feel that you can't come to a compromise with the weather... perhaps one punch might be alright...) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Tairais • 3 years ago (If the high was 21 down here, that would be great. They would probably cancel school XD) 5 •Share › Avatar Tairais Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (( Well there's no snow so we still have school XD )) 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 3 years ago • edited (*one snowflake falls on the ground* *everyone begins screaming and buying everything edible in the grocery stores* *all batteries and candles are sold out in seconds*) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (( BaSICALLY )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 3 years ago (Our city can't function in the cold. XD) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (( It's Cold But The City is Free of Inconvenience Powder So We Still Have School -My city's winter biography, followed by the sequel The Temperature Was 70 Degrees Yesterday and 20 Today )) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 3 years ago (Wow, when can I preorder both of these things? ^-^) •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (( When i actually get around to writing them XD )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 3 years ago • edited (Wonderful! Just tell me when. XD *has money on hand*) •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (( Sometime between now and the inevitable heat death of the universe *finger guns* )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 3 years ago (I'm glad it's such a top priority. XD) •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (( I do what I can XD )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 3 years ago (And you can do a lot! ^-^) •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (( ^^ Thanks )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 3 years ago (You're very welcome! ^-^ If I ever need a good cry, I know who to call! And that's a compliment, because you're really good at writing emotional things.) •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (( .///. )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (...I think I would die...) 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Tairais • 3 years ago (Same!! We went to blizzard weather to shorts and t-shirts!) •Share › Avatar Tairais Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (( Wheeeeee!!!! Granted, I'm from upstate New York originally, so I'm fine with the cold, but jeez. )) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Tairais • 3 years ago (I mean I'm good with it too it's just annoying when you get to your class and you're basically a snowman and then the next day you're over heated from wearing LAYERS! XD ) •Share › Avatar Tairais Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (( Truuuuuuth )) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Dude, it's been in the 80s down here.) 3 •Share › Avatar Setae • 3 years ago (We have about 35 and melting snow here. Which then freezes in the night. It is the perfect weather for romantically slipping and falling into your loved one's arms.) 4 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Setae • 3 years ago (Aww, that's cute! ^-^ As long as no one gets hurt, that is.) 2 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 • 3 years ago (Helen Jekyll ) Hela Hyde *Hela strode into the kitchen, her icy eyes flickering briefly to the yawning woman before shifting away as she moved to the pantry.* Who are you? *The question was addressed to Gamma, blunt and inquisitive, though her voice retained a hint of a polite air.* Gemma *Gemma paused mid stretch and glanced over at Hela.* Gemma. New sou chef here. You? *She sits down on the floor, grabs a pair of gloves from a random drawer, and slips them on.* Hela, day manager of the Society and... partner of Helen Jekyll. *She entered the pantry and grabbed a few different types of fruit, heading back out to set them all down on the counter.* I don't suppose you know where a knife is...? Gemma(reply) For sure! *rummages through a drawing full of various knives and pulls out a medium sized one and hands it to Hela* Fruit salad? 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Background Scientist #37 • 3 years ago You could call it that... *She accepted the knife, examining it for a moment.* I don't suppose you'd like to help me...? *Her eyes flickered up to meet Gemma's.* 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Do you want me to call Jasper or Catt or someone to prevent a potential death????) •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago ( CALLED IT. ATasteForVintages Pay up! ) 1 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago ;A; 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago (Huh? What's this?) 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Hopefully not death because I'd hate to leave this soon. She too young to die D: I have clearly not created an observant rp child) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Background Scientist #37 • 3 years ago (Don't worry the Calvary is coming!) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago (Called it? Huh?) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (I'm also confused...I know we had a conversation about how we have some less-than-kind lodgers and to watch the new character's back but.... ?) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Was... there a bet I wasn't aware of...?) •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited (Thank you! I would hate to lose a new character so soon!) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Potential death? Pshhh, Hela would never~ Seriously though, you might need to call someone...) 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Sure! *Gemma grabs another knife and a fruit, a pineapple, and chops off the top* I need something to procrastinate with anyway.... I'm supposed to make a cake and I'm horrible at baking. ((Poor Gemma and her newness. She too trusting. *puts hand to heart*)) 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Background Scientist #37 • 3 years ago *Hela merely smiled and reached to take the knife from the girls grasp.* Here, I can do this part... I just need you to go grab a few bananas. *A pause as she cocked her head to the side.* If you want, I can help you bake after I'm done with this. (*manical laughter*) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Was this where you wanted a hand in preventing murder?) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited (I think I'd like to see what move Gemma makes first. If it's advantageous for Hela, that'll be your cue.) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (I'll keep my eye on this story then!) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Thank you! ^-^) 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago *Gemma blinked twice* Ok? *she walks over to the counter and detaches a few banana's from the bunch* No, baking is next week.... I think... *stops in place, facing the side counter, making sure that baking is indeed next week* 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Background Scientist #37 • 3 years ago "Did someone say baking? Can I help?" A cheery voice asked as its owner came in wearing a large top Hatt. She stopped abruptly at the sight of Hela at the counter holding a knife. "Oh, hi Helen Jekyll." •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Gemma snapped out of her trance and turned to the new person in the room. "Oh hello! I said baking, but I don't believe we are baking today. I think its fruit salad!" She grinned. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Background Scientist #37 • 3 years ago • edited *Hela, who had moved towards Gemma's turned figure, froze and let out a growl.* Hello, Catt. I hadn't expected to see you around. *Her hand slid the knife into an empty sheath at her hip and she glared at the girl with a hatt.* I think Gemma and I have it all covered, thanks. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Catt Hatter ) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago "I-I, I just swung by to grab a snack." She said shakily, not meeting her eyes. "You sure you and Background Scientist #37 (read: Gemma) don't need a hand with the fruit salad? All that, cutting, looks like it could go faster with more people." •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "It probably would wouldn't it?" Gemma said, setting the banana's on the counter. "Would that be alright with you Helen Jekyll ? It would be done quite a bit faster and you could get back to whatever you were doing before." ((Someone should give her like a 'people who may/will kill you' list. Seems like a necessity at this place)) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Background Scientist #37 • 3 years ago • edited Actually, I'm not all that hungry anymore... *Hela's gaze didn't waver, though her tone shifted to one lighter, kinder. The voice of the doctor she so despised.* But you two are more than welcome to continue. I think I'll be leaving... *She cocked her head to the side.* I'll be seeing you around, Catt Hatter ...? (Agreed, but then again, the Society isn't the safest place... The lodgers probably think it's common knowledge by now that you don't mess with Hela.) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Catt still didn't meet her gaze, but noded. "S-sure." Judging from how Background Scientist #37 was acting, she didn't know about Hela's track record of violence. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to find out first-hand. "Did you want me to bring you something to eat later, maybe?" (Yes, they really should instate a Newcomer Briefing so they know who to avoid.) •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Gemma shrugged and began putting fruit away. She had absolutely no clue why the newcomer was nervous ((because shes a complete idiot)) but decided to ignore it. She then momentarily stopped putting it away. "I can finish this if you want?" ((Helen Jekyll )) (Or an initiation pamphlet or something) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Background Scientist #37 • 3 years ago • edited Don't bother, I won't be in my room. *A brief hesitation as she straighted her head.* At least, I don't plan to be. *Hela's expression darkened.* But if that changes, I only want to see you if you're letting me out... *She cast a glance in Gemma's direction, then stepped forward, moving towards the door -and Catt.* (Most definitely. Hopefully Lewis man trying to get her to not kill people will make something of the sort.) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Catt Hatter ) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago "F-fair enough." She said, shuffling out of the way. •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Background Scientist #37 • 3 years ago ( http://chirb.it/mktCm1 :| ) •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Tairais ) Tai: "Anything and e-everything I c-can get a-ahold of, t-truthfully. I h-had an early l-love of books f-from childhood, and t-the n-need to d-distract myself f-from b-boredom f-frequently presented itself. S-still d-does, I f-find. I s-spend as m-much time in t-the l-library as I d-do in my w-workshop!" Catt: Catt chuckled kindly. "You must be very well-read, then! Can you recommend anything? I've been looking to find a good read lately." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago He smiled and nodded. "I d-do like to call m-myself that, y-yes! H-have y-you read T-the Count of M-Monte C-Cristo? I f-finished it in N-November and f-found it particularly intriguing." 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago "I haven't. What's it about?" They turned off of the stairs and headed down the hall to the library. •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Richard hummed thoughtfully. "T-to summarize it w-would d-do a w-wonderfully w-written work injustice, and I d-do not w-wish to tell you t-the p-plot for fear of ruining it, b-but I s-suppose it could be s-summarized as a tale of j-jealously, r-revenge, and the extremes of h-human emotion. I f-found it q-quite thrilling, t-truth be t-told. A d-drama of m-magnificent proportions." He was relieved he managed to keep himself from talking with his hands this time. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago "Oh cool! I'll see if I can find a copy." They reached the doors and Catt reflexively moved to hold it open again for Richard. •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Richard stepped inside with a grateful smile and paused in the center of the room, closing his eyes and enjoying the scent of paper pages and worn covers. This, more than anything, felt like home. Felt like the more innocent parts of his childhood. Felt warm and safe and comfortable. His polite smile turned to more of a peaceful one. If he had looked peaceful standing outside before, now he looked utterly serene, utterly calm. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago • edited Catt smiled as a warm, tranquil feeling replaced the somewhat awkwardly polite silence. It was really nice to see him so at ease. Even when she had seen him unconscious in the infirmary, he had always seemed restless. She was glad she could help him feel better, at least for a while. Leaving him to his browsing, or silent enjoyment, she went off to find the book. •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Tairais • 3 years ago ((Am confused. Is Richard here or is he not here? Is it just that this takes place before the rose thread and that other thread where Lewis meets the raven, or have timelines broken out?)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago (( He's not here! This takes place after the end of an era but before the rose thread and two roads, while Richard and Elias are still in the infirmary recovering. Catt (the character) did some time travelling, to summarize the convoluted knot of events and time strings a floating around here )) 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 3 years ago (( *deep breath* BOI -- *glances to own COMC copy* .....fiiiine )) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 3 years ago (( Itwasthefirstbookithoughtofsorry. If it helps, I checked when it was published and it fits XD )) 1 •Share › Avatar Aloe Vera • 3 years ago (A chilly hello from Scotland with our lovely wet 4C weather and semi-regular snowfall. D: It's coooollllldddd!!!!!) 5 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Aloe Vera • 3 years ago May God have mercy on your souls!!! 3 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Aloe Vera • 3 years ago luuuuuucky ( touches weather ) ; w ; 3 •Share › − Avatar Aloe Vera ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago (*shoves snow and cold and wet and wind chill at people* Take it! Take it!!!!!) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Hey, Hyde without a Jekyll! ) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy